


I'm So Scary

by staygaytabulous



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cops, Drinking, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygaytabulous/pseuds/staygaytabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peterick</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Scary

***Pete's P.O.V.***

"Okay, hands behind your back, turn around." He says to me.

I raise an eye brow, "All you have to do is ask nicely. I've got a nice ass, I'll gladly show you.."

I turn around on the street and face the police car. Sighing, I put my hands around behind me. There's a buzz in the air still. At least in my air there is. It was definitely not a good idea to go out drinking tonight.

"You have the right to remain silent." The officer, adorable might I add, cuffed me, "If you choose to give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning." He pushed me away from his car and towards the door to the back seats, "If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

I look back at his cute face, "Most cops are scary lookin'."

"I can be scary if I want to." He says, trying to hide a pout.

I snort.

He looks at me with the same face a cat makes when you sneeze, "What? I can too, I'm so scary."

I shake my head, there's no way he can be scary. I let him think he's won the argument. Smirking and biting my lip, I give him the once over and honestly like what I see. He's shorter than me, which is a miracle all on its own. "What's your name, I'll give you mine if you give me yours."

He opens the door and mumbles out a, "Patrick. Patrick Stump."

"Well, my name is Pete. Pete Wentz." I grin at him before twisting around to face him. "So if anything I say can and will be held against me, then what happens when I say your name?"

His cheeks go rosy, "I- well- it's doesn't actually, um, work- uh like that..."

"Patrick."

"That isn't literal."

"Patrick Stump."

He gulps, "No, it doesn't work like that."

"Why, Patrick Stump, I believe I was promised something, I hope you intend to fulfill that otherwise I will find someway to do it myself," I lean into him, and breathe lightly over his ear, "You're fucking delectable, you know that?" He quickly shoves me into the backseat and closes the door. I smile to myself and get comfortable. Tonight is gonna be a long night. Hopefully Mr. Stump will enlighten me for most of it.


End file.
